H.A.Z.A.R.D
H.A.Z.A.R.D (Herpetic.Abditive.Zoetic.Addle.Decollates) Game Ideas ' By Graysmog, ILoveBeefJerkey and all my awesome XBOX Live Friends (Thanks For The Support Bros!) Okay guys, so here it is, a game idea by the name of H.A.Z.A.R.D. Now, I know it isn't all that great to look at right now, but don't worry! More information (and general "pazazz") will be added to this article daily. For now, please enjoy the idea's inside me and my friend's noggins. Side Note: If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd like your guys help. While I typically know what I'm going to include into the game, I still want to hear your voice! Tell me what you feel should be included or shouldn't, and if I agree I'll add or take out certain ideas. Thank you guys for listening, have a pleasant day! Side Note #2: Oh yeah, I almost forgot, would ya mind commentating a bit more on this piece? Seriously guys, I need to know what you guys want to see or what you'd like me to edit. This "not knowing" thing is killing me deep down...way deep down...well, get back to whatever you were doing (I hope it was commentating.) Your Friend; Gray Greytin Smog Graysmog (talk) 23:48, March 16, 2014 (UTC) 'Overview -"We...Are...All...That ...Remain..." ''Official tagline for H.A.Z.A.R.D ''"I was asked by a wayfarer how I had survived so long on this forsaken chunk of rock. I told him what I had told the other survivors of this hazardous enviroment. 'Everyone else suffocating in their sleep was a tragedy, if only they had realized how dangerous I was sooner. Maybe then they would have been eaten alive by Gnashers, at least that fate would have been more humane." Xaem Atrius "H.A.Z.A.R.D" is a Third-person/First-Person Shooter experience heavily laced with Sci-Fi elements. The game focuses on a war between two races on a ravaged planet. Their war has raged for hundreds of years, neither race gaining the upper hand. However, a recent savage assault has turned the tide, forcing the other race to retreat deep into their own territory. If the attacks persist, the devastated race will be eradicated and forced into extinction. This is the section of the war where "You", the player (Xaem), begins. Xaem's mental instability, violent tendencies and mysteriously shrouded past are the narratative backdrop for your journey through the ravaged world. Your travels will unite you with three other equally interesting individuals, all of whom will be playable. Choosing your character will determine your fate, and possibly the fate of the wounded race. After the player succeeds in their mission in the "Singleplayer" and "Co-Op Campaign", the player finds themselves twenty years into the future. Both races are slowly recuperating after the massive destruction on both sides, but now a new threat has arrived, and it's not peaceful. Donning the role of either race at any point in time, the player must succeed in several missions with their own team in order to win. The war still continues, but at least you can change the tide of battle (hopefully). Controls PC / Macintosh Mouse/Touchpad: Look Around W,A,S,D or Up, Down, Right, Left Arrow Keys: Move Forwards, Backwards, and Sideways Mouse Wheel or Number Keys: Switch Weapons (Hold "1" to Pick Up Weapon) Left Mouse Button: Use Equipped Weapon Right Mouse Button: Aim with Equipped Weapon Spacebar: Jump (Hold to go Higher) Ctrl Key: Crouch (Press Twice to go Prone) F Key: Turn On/Turn Off Flashlight R Key: Reload Equipped Weapon (Remember, reloading your weapon wastes all ammo in your magazine) (Hold to Check Ammunition) Shift Key: Use TECH/GEAR G Key: Throw Grenade (Remember, grenades have a cooldown period during this time.) P Key: Access Pause Screen (Accessing the pause screen out of battle makes your character disappear in game) I Key: Access Game Stats XBOX 360 / XBOX One A''': Jump (Hold to go Higher) '''B: Crouch (Press Twice to go Prone) X''': Reload Equipped Weapon (Remember, reloading your weapon wastes all ammo in your magazine.) (Hold to Check Ammunition) '''Y: Switch Weapons (Hold to Pick Up Weapons) Left Trigger: Aim with Equipped Weapon Right Trigger: Use Equipped Weapon ' Left Analog Stick': Move Forward, Backwards, and Sideways (Press Down to Activate/Deactivate Flashlight) Right Analog Stick: Look Around (Press Down to Melee) Left Bumper: Throw Grenade (Remember, Grenades Have a Short Cooldown Period.) Right Bumper: Use TECH/GEAR D-Pad: Press Left for Anti-Vehicle, RIght for Anti-Personnel, Down for Healing and Up for View Change. Back Button: Access Game Stats Start Button: Access Pause Screen Playstation 3 / Playstation 4 Game Mechanics If you guys are wondering, this is specifically about the game's other minor details that I feel don't need to be put in their own category. These can include assasinations, certain guns losing all ammo remaining in their clip, how your health and armor regenerate ... yada yada yada. Okay, so, enjoy! Third Person View / First Person View Like other games before it, H.A.Z.A.R.D is a game where view is everything. However, you can alternate between two modes in the pause menu at will. Remember though, you can only change your viewing mode while outside of a battle (essentially at the respawn screen), so there's really no way to change it upon spawning. While there is a manual way to change view, most vehicles, weapons and cover will change your view to third or first, so prepare for such a thing before jumping into a Triforce. Cover and "Peeking" Mechanics Like many of my favorite games, peeking mechanics hold a special place in my heart. Their intuitive and allow for a wide range of tactics. This also applies to H.A.Z.A.R.D, where peeking is one of the best ways to defend yourself. Any class and every faction can peek around corners, cover or even between doors. So, when you randomly get stuck with a grenade or get assasinated out of the blue, just remember that your fellow players have used peeking to their advantage (and so can you). Remember though that literally all forms of cover can be destroyed, well, eventually. Players can create thier own forms of cover, but it is much weaker than the environment's own. Remember, weakened cover can be ran over by vehicles and can be destroyed, but cover that is generally stable will damage the vehicle instead. Health Management As we all know, most First Person Shooters happen to go by the same generic code of law: "Get full of lead? Ah, don't worry, just wait a few seconds and you'll magically heal like a pretty little butterfly!" Yeah, uh, no. That's not how it works fellas. You see, when a grenade lands by your feet and you barely get away from the blast radius, you don't keep your leg! Which brings me to my next point, in H.A.Z.A.R.D, you can only heal to a certain point. The player can only regenerate up to 50% of their health by themselves. While a medic can heal you fully, you still retain whatever injuries you gained beforehand (although they are lessened). These injuries can include such things as broken bones or even dismemberment of extremities (fingers, tails, etc.) Unfortunetly, fractures are possibly one of the hardest injuries to deal with. Upon breaking a specified limb, the player will have a considerably harder time using it. For example, if a player breaks their left leg, they'll run slower. If they break their right leg, they won't be able to jump as high. When two limbs of the same type (arms and legs) are broken, both effects appear at the same time with much more ferocity. While these effects are annoying, they only happen 10% of the time. Another factor a player must avoid is blood loss. When being shot, a player will have a chance to bleed (upon the enemy getting through the player's armor). At the beginning, this doesn't do much to the player until later when the effects become much more noticeable. Some effects cause a slow health loss effect and a red tinge at the end of the player's vision. While medics can heal these effects much faster than anyone else, each player spawns with a large needle filled with a numbing agent. The needle negates effects of ailments and stops bleeding, but it is only useable once. While this is helpful, bleeding out is the most common ailment, as it happens almost 35% of the time. Also, the needle does not heal the player any further than 75% of the player's total health. When a player is hit by a strong force that is right by them (such as a grenade), the player has a 25% chance to be forced down to the ground. While downed, the player will get up on their own accord, but it is much quicker when a teammate aids them. While medics can revive teammates, it takes a considerable amount of time and leaves the revived player with 10% of their original life. Unfortunetly, players cannot be revived if they have been shot in the head, assasinated or have bled out (also, a player can only be revived once). Armor Management While many sci-fi games have the generic "shield" that deflects damage, H.A.Z.A.R.D has real men with real armor. Unfortunetly, this armor doesn't repair itself (well, entirely), and your gonna have to keep it in check with a little help from your teammates. While each player has their own special armor repair kit, it is much smaller compared to the Engineer's own set of tools. Armor is a complex thing in H.A.Z.A.R.D. It's much tougher than your health in-game, but it's also weaker in many aspects. It can't slowly regenerate thanks to genetic engineering and also can't be fixed permanetly after it's broken. Think of it this way, once armor is broken, there's no way to get it back. However, armor that is not completely broken can easily be repaired by a nearby engineer. Engineer's, like their Medic brethren, are loadouts only for the Light class that can accessed any time. Unfortunetly, somewhat like the player's health, armor can have special effects on the player after it is broken or damaged. When broken, armor can cause slight problems. For example, if a player's helmet breaks in the middle of battle, the player's screen will crack at a spot in the corner of the HUD, causing slight vision distortion and general annoyance. If the player does not take off their helmet after repeated damage after it is broken, the player's character will begin to suffocate. This eventually forces the character to rip off their helmet and breath quick, rapid breaths. Remember, if your helmet breaks underwater or in space, you will begin to suffocate once again and will die if you do not leave the area quickly. While certain armors are more effective than others at specified jobs, there are generally three types: Lightweight, Intermediate, and Weighty. While Lightweight armors are the weakest, they have the most resistance to effects from rounds (burning, bleeding etc.) However, this also causes the armor to easily be destroyed by regular gunfire. Ironically, the most helpful people on the battlefield (Medics, Engineers, Snipers) are also the weakest. They must wear light armor in order for them to function properly, as we all know a Heavy Medic wouldn't exactly be fair. Medium armor is the best of both worlds, I suppose you can say. While it isn't as light as weaker armor or nearly as strong as heavier armor, Medium armor still has it's advanteges. Most general classes will use this armor (Assaulters, Marksman, etc.) Now, Heavy armor is always tough. We know that, it's incredibly resiliant to general melee and bullet damage, but it also has one hell of a defect. All Heavy armor is, unfortunetly, much less resistant to elemental damage. While health affects a players' character, armor only affects special abilities (Such as AUG's or GEAR/TECH). When the left arm's armor is broken, the user's AUG's will work less effectively, while if the users right armor on their right arm is broken, the users TECH/GEAR will be less effective. Remember that the ability to break one's armor only works 5% of the time, so armor breakage is not all that common. While armor takes most of the damage from bullets, it also has weaknesses. Depending on your character's class and faction, your armor could be affected in many ways. For example, Avarethian armor is more resiliant against environmental hazards (such as acid rain, earthquakes, lava, electrified water, etc.), but it is weaker than Panoverian armor. While Panoverian armor is thicker and more resiliant to general damage, the armor has more weak spots than Avarethian armor and is less resiliant to environmental damage. Reloading Examination Now, as you may already have known, H.A.Z.A.R.D isn't exactly your "normal" shooting experience. Unlike many other games on the market, H.A.Z.A.R.D's reloading mechanic adds certain ammo cartidges and guns that will dispose of an entire clip instead of reloading each shot one by one. In other words, guns with closed clips will waste the entire clip while the player is reloading. Although, not all guns in the game will do this, so the player must remember what types of guns that do. Remember, there's a tendency for weapons with more ammunition to acquire this feature. While many may argue that heavier firearms should have this feature, all heavy guns have less ammo than lighter guns, due to their wider range and damage. Lighter guns have closed cartridges due to their large clips, making it so players can't spam such firearms. Randomly Spawned Weapons Unlike the players reguar set of weapons 'General Storyline' Outside our world in a distant galaxy, there is a tremendous dillema. On the corrupted planet (simply referred to as Suris), two races have been at war for centuries. The two alien races are known as the Avareth ... and the Vul. Before the war had even started, both races were one. Upon advancing in technology over the years, the race began to experiment with newly discovered materials not fully understood. As their work brought in more employees and volunteers, the race slowly began to expand it's influence to farther reaches of the planet. Many members of the race joined in on the phenomenon and even aided in it's research. What most didn't know, however, was that the experiments created incredibly deadly chemicals, which they dumped out into the environment to keep their advanced settlements clean. As time passed, the waste the race produced began to contaminate much of the planet, as well as it's inhabitants. The chemicals infected much of the worlds water supply, as well as it's soil. Forced to retreat into their settlements, the race let the world outside their reinforced walls rot. Many members of the race were not allowed into such settlements, as they were sick. Forced to fend for themselves, the contaminated members of the race began to slowly mutate due to years of contact with the waste. The mutated race, later reffered to as the Vul, began to lose much of their intelligence. They slowly became feral and animal-like, the waste increasing many of their other attributes. Eventually, the Vul began to multiply. They became stronger with every new generation, and even gained the ability to "evolve" by forming a cocoon around themselves and emerging as a beast adapted to it's environment. Upon the race expanding into the Vul's territory, the race had it's first official encounter with such beasts. Many of the smaller settlements were destroyed by the Vul, the inhabitants never heard from again. Forced into action, the race began creating advanced tools of destruction. They created technologically advanced armor, which enhanced their performance and protected them from many of the Vul's attacks. They used firearms that used plasma or focused light as ammunition, the bullets easily able to tear through the Vul's flesh. The race then created the Avareth, an organization containing highly skilled members of the race who were meant to eliminate all Vul on Suris. However, even with their advancements, their strikes against the mutated species proved pointless. The Avareth only enabled the Vul to adapt to their attacks, causing some members to evolve with acid-spitting capabilities and reinforced skin. Now, with both races at a stalemate, the Avareth are starting to "recruit" other members of their race all around the world, turning them into cold-blooded soldiers for the Avarethian Army. A man known as Xaem is forced into the Avareth's ranks, where the race begins to discover his incredible skill. Xaem is one of the few members of the race who has been contaminated with the waste, but has kept his intelligence and general appearance. With this man, the Avareth hope to send Xaem and their most skilled soldiers for a final assault on the Vul at their main hive. Will Xaem be able to complete his mission, or will he discover that everything is not as it seems? Characters There's always a large amount of characters in videogames. Right now, were going to highlight the major ones, but I'll probably place other lessly known people here...eventually. If you have an idea for a character, go ahead and send me a message. Who knows, you might get lucky enough for your character to be featured. Anyways, let's see who the player's going to meet and decide right off the bat if their evil bastards or not. Xaem Atrius A once simple man turned mildly insane, Xaem is the leader of the squad meant to eliminate the Vul's main hive. Before being forcibly enrolled in the Avarethian organization, Xaem used to live by himself. He was once an inhabitant of the Avareth's compound, at least when he was a small child. Over time, however, Xaem slowly began to change. He noticed the change in the Avareth's behaviour and their sudden kidnapping of individuals. His family, a rather poor set of people, was taken from him when he was only eleven. Fortunetly, Xaem's brother was still with him. For years, his brother hid him from the rest of the Avareth. Unfortunetly, as their world crumbled around them, so did the people. As the inhabitants of Suris became more scared of being kidnapped and eaten by the Vul, many conducted riots. These riots ended up killing Xaem's older brother, whom they thought was an Avarethian official (due to his apparell). Lost and alone, Xaem left the Avarethian compund at the age of sixteen thanks to the city's riots devastating military forces. Thanks to living in the desert-like region outside of his true home, Xaem began to grow insane due to him dwelling upon his past and the wasteland's conditions. Eventually, Xaem gained a split personality that began to grow as he grew older. Around the age of twenty, an Avarethian fleet came by his makeshift home. Realizing that the Avareth were scrounging for materials near the abandoned compound, Xaem sprang into action. Succesfully subduing around five individuals, Xaem managed to defeat most of the Avareth's search team before a young female Avarethian warrior stabbed a sleep-agent filled needle into his neck. After this, Xaem was forced to work for the Avareth and perform their horrible tasks. Ironically, despite his insanity, Xaem is the leader of his squad and is exceptional at his job. However, he constantly deals with his memories of the past and can't get over them, forcing him to constantly deal with his second personality (which is rather cruel). Garin Orus A purely man-made being, Garin is a level-headed person who is known for his incredibly sneaky nature. Unlike his fellow colleagues, Garin never talks. This is due to a malfunction in his programming that doesn't allow him to form coherent sentences, making him feel embarassed and ashamed of his glitchy voice, which eventually caused him to weld his mouth shut. Upon welding his mouth, Garin felt no pain, another effect of his robotic traits. Garin was one of the few enslaved robotic creations of the Avarethians, a high-tech race. Forced to work for a man who constantly harmed him, Garin had had enough. One day, upon his safe return from a raid outside of his "home", the man who owned demanded he go back outside. He reprimanded Garin for hours after he refused to and brought a large object down on his head. This object ended up denting the left side of his head, but also smashed a chip that made him loyal to the man. After this, Garin snuck inside his owners room and strangled the man to death before leaving and hitching a ride on an Avarethian trade ship, showcasing his general skill in the hidden arts. After almost a month of hiding in the ship's lower decks, Garin was found out by the ship's A.I system known as "Zera". Zera almost revealed the automaton before he explained to her his plight. Feeling pity for him, Zera decided to help him, showing him more areas to hide in and how to pilot the ship. This eventually lead to Garin forcibly taking over the carrier and accidentally sending it straight down to an area a few miles from Xaem Atrius' makeshift hideout. Before he left, however, Garin took another chip from the ship's rubble and downloaded Zera into it via the ship's devastated central mainframe, placing her inside of his head for safe keeping, as he promised the woman he would give her a new life. Neous Cive Originally, Neous was no different than any other race on Suris. He was one of the few generals serving under Merics command, becoming one of the man's most trusted official overall. Neous himself survived nearly sixteen different major battles, one causing him to be the sole survivor. Ironically, this would eventually prove to be his downfall. As Merics realized Neous' potential, he enrolled the man into a program meant to increase his strength and resilience tenfold. Not one to disobey orders, Neous agreed to the program and went through several agonizing tests before being mutated over the course of three years. This process, while making Neous stronger also decreased his intelligence, as the program was meant to create Avareth who could outperform the Vul. The project failed and caused horrible disfigurations to occur on Neous body. He became bigger, much larger than the regular Avareth, standing about sixteen feet in height if he actually stood up (instead of slouching due to the massive amounts of muscles in his arms). His leather-like skin became rough and rigid, much like rock. After this, Neous discovered what he had become, a true monster. When he decided to confront Merics about it, the facility's guards turned on him and forced him to kill his own brethren or die otherwise. In doing so, Neous became angered and attacked Merics, breaking the man's spine and crippling him for life. However, Merics didn't go down so easily. After having his back broken, Merics sent even more guards to Neous whereabouts as he attempted to escape the testing area. The guards incapacitated him and brought him back to his cell, now refurbished with a series of electricified bars and deadly forcefield-like walls. Forced to rot in his cell, Neous didn't have much time to do anything besides think. Thanks to his lowered level of intelligence, however, this proved to be rather difficult. Rema Varit Merics Tarper Singleplayer Well, here we are, another game with Singeplayer. Whoopdee-doo bazzle! I mean, what a new thing that's just recently come to videogames! YAY! Er, jokes aside, welcome to H.A.Z.A.R.D's Singleplayer campaign. Today were going to be exploring the wonders of the world before the war (way before the Cooperative and Multiplayer storyline), and what happened when one man started it all. This man, known simply as Merix, will also become one hell of an enemy in the future. Until then, let's explore his past and discover the truth behind the Avareth's most guarded secret... The game begins with Merix walking down a long, white hallway (with him falling a few times and regaining his balance) filled with holographic arrows telling him where to go. The area somewhat resembles the Multiplayer map Tectonic, although it doesn't have nearly as much destruction. While Merix walks through the corridor, the beginning cutscene continues when he arrives at a room labeled as his own. He lays on his bed, his vision blurring even more as he grabs a picture off the desk beside his bed. It happens to be a picture of himself as a kid, with his father and mother by his side. Flashbacks pop on the screen showing him as a child, where the third flashback actually allows the player to begin playing. As the player manuevers Merix through the odd flashback world, they'll notice the world changing. The beautifully painted walls around Merix will begin to peel and decay, and his clothing will become dirty. Eventually, the whole house will appear rotted and decayed. As Merix walks down the only path not rotted away, he comes across his parents room, with feminine sobbing sounds and a masculine, comforting voice. The player can choose as to whether Merix should open the door or not. If they choose to not open the door, Merix will make an attempt to open the door, refrain, then step back. Upon doing so, Merix will cause a bit of the floor to give way beneath him, forcing him to hold onto the edge. As he does so, two men in armored suits come by the hole which Merix is grasping and begin laughing. One of the men will smash his armored boot against Merix's fingers, forcing him to fall into blackness as the flashback ends. If the player decides to open the door, they will see Merixs' mother and father holding each other, both dead and decaying. Merix will fall to his knees in the flashback as two armed men walk towards him and smack him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Upon the flashback ending Merix will blink rapidly three times and place his hands over his eyes, rubbing them to clear his blurry vision, hinting that he was crying. Depending on the player's actions, Merix will either touch the picture and place it back on it's stand (2nd choice) or toss it across the room (1st choice). After this, the player will be able to control Merix fully as he gets off the bed and explores his room. Merixs' room acts a lot like a simple tutorial, as pictures placed against the walls, bits of paper and even the television screen will show you how to move, shoot, etc. Some of the items in the game (such as the flashlight that can be picked up beside the picture) will have an engraved marking on the handle, telling the player which button to press to activate it. After this small tutorial, Merix will look over to his right to where an odd machine is. This large, rusted machine is revealed to be a form of saving. The machine allows the user to enter via a door that slides upwards, sideways and downwards, the bottom portion of the split door acting as a staircase to the machine. As the player enters the machine, the machine's door's will close. The machine's insides will contain a seat built into the back of the machine, with the inside completely black. A large hologram will appear in front of Merix, showcasing a few menu options. These options will allow the player to save, exit the machine or load a previous game. Upon exiting the contraption, the player will be introduced to another machine across the room, which Merix stares at for a few moments. After staring, Merix states out loud that the machine "Could be of use", as he was rather lazy that day. Upon walking up to the other machine (Which is more of a square mold with a platform to stand on), Merix will press a few buttons on the control panel, allowing the player to scroll though three sets of armor. One is Light, one is Reinforced and another is Heavy. It is revealed now that the player can change their armor type upon entering these stations, and that the machine fixes armor completely upon doing so (unfortunately, changing armor will cause the machine to shut down after use.) Cooperative (Co-Op) Multiplayer Almost every shooter on the market has a multiplayer. Whether it's good or bad is mainly up to the player. But, let's just imagine we actually have a GOOD multiplayer on our hands. For once, "H.A.Z.A.R.D"'s multiplayer is all about teamwork. Kills do not determine if your better than your teammates, only completing objectives and saving your teammates (among other things) counts. So, if your going to try being a lone-wolf most of the game, don't expect to get anywhere anytime soon. Welp, now that I've ruffled your feathers, let's get down to business. Storyline Almost twenty years after the events of the Campaign, the Avareth are on their last leg. Prolonged fighting with the Vul (even after Xaem's success) has caused the race to slowly decline. Also, the Avareth are no longer alone. A new race, known as the Panover, has been discovered. The race despises the Avareth and the Vul, and will do anything it can to destroy them both. Caught in a massive war with their competitiors, all three factions must fight for their survival, or die trying... Factions Avareth: '''A highly advanced faction, the Avareth are a force to be reckoned with. Living in large, isolated cities around Suris, the Avareth do not make much contact with the outside world. Thanks to their status on Suris' and the materials inside their cities, Avarethians have a vast range of technology at their disposal. Their armor is slim and fits almost perfectly on the wearer's body, also allowing wearer's to have their helmet and armor (which is placed on the back, somewhat like a backpack) to fold over them and eventually become a full-fledged suit of armor. Their weaponry is generally light-refracting( or uses laser-based ammunition), and each weapon can be folded over and unfolded for easy storage and access (except for ammo cartidges and grenades, of course). Unlike their Panoverian foes, the Avareth's weapons do more damage against health, having a faster firing rate and reload speed at the cost of damage and range. While the Avareth have a large amount of health, their armor is rather weak (but does not have many weak spots.) Thanks to their armor being almost one piece, Avareth have an easier time being in harsh environments (and also find it easier to maneuver through them). All Avareth, like their Panoverian rivals, come into battle equipped with two guns (a primary firearm and a secondary weapon), two types of grenades of their choosing, and a special ability the individual is able to activate at any time. This special ability, known simply as "Tech", allows the user to increase their performance greatly for a short period of time. This includes (but is not limited to): Plasmatic Claws, Jetpack, Force Punch, etc. Another ability that Avareth can equip themselves with is known as an "AUG" or "Augmentation", which is a temporary boost to a desired users body that is lost upon death (and therefore cannot be used again until found randomly after battles). These include stat boosts such as: Slugger (more melee damage, but takes more time to execute), Sprinter (faster running speed, but less time to run) and even Spy (takes longer to spot someone, but they stay spotted longer). All in all, the Avareth are well-rounded foot soldiers who can kill whoever stand in their way, well, most of the time... '''Panover: '''An advanced faction more primitive than the Avareth, the Panover are the remains of the sick who were kept out of the Avareth's compounds and people who were lost after battles with the Vul. Unlike their Avarethian adversaries, Panover live in secret bases around Suris that are tiny and well hidden. Despite this, they keep moderate communication with other settlements. Panover also do not have almost limitless materials, so they salvage what parts they can find from dead Avareth, scrapyards, and the environments they take over. Thanks to this crisis, Panover must use "cobbled together" technology, limiting them in many ways. Their armor is thick and unruly, attached to the wearer by ropes and other materials. Their weaponry is a mish-mash of parts and ammunition, causing most of their weapons to work oddly. Most Panoverian weapons are Plasmatic, or use plasma as ammunition, which happens to do more damage against armor than anything else. Unlike the Avareth, Panoverian weapons have longer range and do more damage. However, this is somewhat negated by their longer firing and reload times. Panoverian armor is thick and reinforced, making thier armor very high. However, carrying such heavy equipment also leaves their health at a low state. Even so, their armor has a few weakspots and does not protect the Panover well from the environment (their heavy armor also causes them difficulty when they move through such hazardous terrain.) Like their Avarethian foes, all Panover come into battle with two weapons (a primary firearm and a secondary gun), two grenades of their choosing, and a special ability the individual can activate at any time. Such special abilities, known as "Gear" to the Panover, allows the user to greatly enhance their performance for a short period of time. This can include abilities such as Radar Jammer, Cloak, and even Dash. Another ability the Panover can equip themselves with is a "DEV" or "deviation", a temporary boost to the users stats that lasts until the user's death. These boosts can range from harmful (Flaming Slash is an example, it allows the user to do more melee damage against health but can damage the user if used improperly) to somewhat beneficial (an example of this would be Medicine Man, which allows the user to slowly regenerate health at the cost of less health to begin with). While they do have some flaws, the Panover are stone-skinned scavengers that can really pack a punch. '''Vul: A species unintentionally created by the Avareth, the Vul are a carniverous mix of mutants created by the Avareth's ignorant nature. Before the Vul were created, the species used to be another seperate series of races that lived outside of the Avareth's compunds. Thanks to the Avareth releasing deadly waste and chemicals into the world around them, the races were introduced to the toxins and attempted to escape their torment. The races seeked the aid of the Avareth as the toxins invaded their food and water, and were shunned afterwards. Some individuals who came into contact with the men and women became sick, eventually being forced out by other Avarethian members and left for dead for an insumerable amount of time. The Avareth made no attempts to aid the diseased-ridden races, and simply shut themselves off from the outside world completely. Gamemodes Evacuation "Evacuation" Is a simple gamemode where players must complete a series of objectives to escape a specified map. Whichever team completes the most objectives first wins. Each objective must be completed in a set amount of time, if it is not completed in the alotted time, the objective will be discarded and another will be picked. Completing an objective early adds time to the next objective. If the team fighting against the Vul fails too many objectives, the team will automatically lose. These objectives mainly consist of opening /closing locked doors whilst protecting the team member who opens/closes the door and fending off enemies at specified points. All teammates must make it to the end for the maximum amount of points. Rather new players will find it easy to dive into this gamemode. Vehicles can be found, but only certain vehicles for specified objectives can be found. Survival "Survival" is a gamemode all about skill. Players (who start off as the Avareth or Panover) must stay alive until the timer reaches zero, whilst trying to avoid the Vul. This gamemode is suggested for experienced players, as the Vul can become rather cumbersome in numbers when pitted against inexperienced players. Players on both sides can harm their teammates, so teamwork is necessary in order to survive. The more Avareth/Panover that survive, the more points they obtain. However, the less Avareth/Panover there are, the more points the Vul obtain. Sticking with your teammates is highly suggested in this gamemode, as going solo is an incredibly stupid idea. I mean, come on, it's called "Survival" for a reason. No vehicles are present in this gamemode. Onslaught "Onslaught" is much like a tower defense game. Players on either side must reinforce their bases by collecting materials around the map and bringing them back to their camp, which they can use to upgrade their base, hinder their opponents, or even aid themselves. Some of these upgrades can range from hard to scale walls to automated turrets that will attack the enemy on site. Once a team's main base is destroyed, the game will automatically end. While suggested for veteran players, almost anyone can hop in and learn the basics rather quickly. This gamemode is specifically for Panover and Avareth, but A.I controlled Vul can appear throughout the match (also, players can control these Vul for one life but will be unable to afterwards and can only do so for the 30 second respawn timer.) Vehicles can be found on this gamemode, but they are not very common. Extermination "Extermination" is an incredibly simple gamemode. All three factions must gain the most kills for their team, each faction containing six members. Near the end of the game, all teams remaining players must kill the other teams members, as all players will only have one life. The faction with the most amount of players left alive will win. While this gamemode is suggested for any player (skilled or not), it is suggested that every player work together to get the most out of this gamemode. Extermination has the most amount of players than any other gamemode, containing nearly eighteen players in all. This gamemode also includes many different vehicles depending on the map. Scavenge "Scavenge" is a gamemode where players must gather an incredibly powerful material known as "Tamic" from around the map and must return back to their base for safekeeping. Either team has one job: to stop the enemy team from collecting Tamic or aid their teammates in collecting it themselves. The team who reaches the limit of Tamic storage or gains the most amount of Tamic at the end of the match wins. No vehicles are ever present in this gamemode. Data Purge "Data Purge" is a gamemode all about speed, stealth and teamwork. Unlike some other gamemodes, "Data Purge" is a fight only between the two factions known as the Avareth and the Panover. The rules are simple: either hack a terminal and steal valuable info (Panover), or stop the hacker's virus from spreading any further and destroy it bit by bit (Avareth). This gamemode, while not difficult, requires a person to stay completely still to eradicate or implant the virus. This means if your not at least experienced with the game, your going to have a hard time. Maps Tada! It's finally here, a section talking about all the maps you can find in Multiplayer. Now, I suppose you'd like to know how many there are. Let's just say I plan on creating at least 20 different maps (not including DLC maps), so yeah, stick around and enjoy the ride. Aether: Blackout: Census: Downfall: Eclipse: Fane: Grandeval: Helminth: Implex: Jebel: Kamerad: Scriptory: Tectonic: Voyage: 'Multiplayer Classes' Yep, that's right, it's that type of game. You get many different classes to play as, but there's generally three to start with. Let's explore them, shall we? Light First off, we have the Light class. While not exactly the strongest of the bunch, the Light classes job is to perform where others cannot. For example, while Medium-class players need two of themselves to jump onto a rather high point, the Light class can easily double jump up to the area and scale it without much difficulty. Light classes also are meant for quick and deadly damage, meaning their usually on the edges of the battlefield with their trusty sniper rifles. In some cases, however, a light class can act much like a scout, cloaking himself behind enemy lines and discovering where the enemy is hiding or possibly assasinating weaker individuals behind cover (Light classes assasinate faster than any other class). Unlike other classes, Light players are the most resistant to elemental damage, but not the actual bullet itself. Think of it this way, Light classes can run through a wall of fire with minimal to no damage whatsoever, while a Heavy would be badly hurt doing the same thing. While the Light class has many advantages, it also many disadvantages. All Light classes have the weakest armor and the least amount of health, causing them to die frequently when in close quarters. Most users don't realize that a sticky grenade will kill a Light class upon exploding, and that explosions from grenades hurt Light classes more. Also, Light classes die from melee attacks faster than any other class. Light armor can range from many forms, but most players will be able to recognize it from the large visor, smaller frame and thinner appearance. Medium Alright, next up, we have the Medium class. A rather versatile class, Medium characters are the starting class and the all-purpose man/woman on the battlefield. While Light classes have a high resistance to elemental damage and Heavy classmen have a high resistance to bullet trauma, Medium classes dabble in both fields. They take about the same damage from both sides, and don't have much resistance against both forms. Unlike Light classes, Medium classmen are slower (but have more armor), and require an extra Medium class to scale rather large walls (but can perform other limited parkour moves with a lowered time to do so). Medium classes deal a good amount of damage, but do not have the speed to constantly trail others down. They generally rush into battle, fighting enemies everywhere and anywhere. Medium classes themselves have many sub classes at their disposal, such as the Bomber or the Supplier. Despite there setbacks, they are the general bulk of infrantry on the battlefield and are known for their ability to adapt to many situations quickly and easily. While the Medium class' armor is still better than the Light class', it is still weaker than the Heavy's armor and is known for it's smaller (and somewhat segemented) visor, medium build and semi-bulky appearance. Heavy Species Mammalian (Mammal-Like) Vildoriats: A wolf-like species originally found on Suris, Valdoriats are considered the planet's "dominant" species. Very large and powerful, the species is known for their odd appearance. Their fingers are not covered by skin or scales, rather, they are the bones of the species attached together by incredibly strong muscles. The muscles are flexible and numerous, allowing the species to have full mobility of them. The bones are very strong, every joint being heavily lubricated by bodily fluid. This fluid also makes the species fingers stronger, covering them completely and preventing air into the joints. Unlike many other species on Suris, Valdoriats have tails that reach the floor. Valdoriats also have pupiless eyes, their eye color usually a dark green or yellow. While this color can range, it is a known fact that the darker the eye is colored, the older the Valdoriat is. This is due to the Valdoriats aging eyes which eventually collect more light as they age. If their eyes did not do this, the species would become blind or would not be able to spot certain colors. Xaem Atrius is one individual who has this genetic defect, causing him to not see the color green. Like many other species, there are male and female Valdoriats. While males are known for their large sizes and strength, females are known for many other things. For one, females have many more markings than males. Females also have shorter tails, lighter eye colors, larger ears and thinner fur. Valdoriats are the player's default choice in Multiplayer, and like all other species, can be customized. This customization can range from coloring fur to gender. All Valdoriats have a general tendency to be skilled in physical strength, giving them a 10% boost to all their melee attacks. Unfortunetly, while the species can strike harder, it takes 10% longer to hit once again. Karinian: A feline species, Karinians are specifically found on Thealiv. Thealiv was once a lush planet, the main source of Suris' food supply. However, after the war, the planet was devastated by nuclear warheads. Due to this, the Karinians left their planet for their promised salvation. They are shorter than Valdoriats, generally much skinnier than the wolf-like species. Due to their small height, their tails do not reach the floor. They also have large, dark markings covering most of their thin furred bodies. Karinians, unlike their Valdorian neighbors, do not have revealed bone as their fingers. Instead, the odd alien race has three fingers with tough padding on the bottom, wielding metallic-like nails on the top of their fingers. While the mammalian species is generally shorter and less fit than their Valdorian brethren, Karinians have faster reflexes and are known for their fast reaction times. The species is also known for a common disease known as "Muscle Rock". Due to the species constant movement and large amount of stretchable muscle, an individual can sometimes contract an ailment that causes the person to have muscles that bundle together, effectively creating a large lump somewhere in the body that causes great pain to the user. Unfortunetly, while one can be born with this disease, there is no effective way of curing it. The disease can also cause blood loss to a certain limb if severe enough, forcing the individual to amputate said limb. This ailment is most common in the legs on an infected person, mostly found in the calf. Despite this ailment, many Karinians can run 10% faster than any other species, even though it takes 10% longer to run again. Insectoids (Insect-Like) Ragnus: Teelovites: Reptilian (Reptile-Like) Vrailics ' Weapons' "H.A.Z.A.R.D" is known as a shooter experience, but what kind of a game would it be without guns? Below this tiny bit of text is a large variety of weaponry ranging from revolvers to rocket launchers. All guns in the game can be customized completely. This customization can range from coloring of the gun to the design and even the gun's attachments. If you guys have your own idea for a specific gun or melee weapon, go ahead and comment. It might just make the cut. Either way, let's see what the Avareth and Panover get to blast each other away with, shall we? Ammo Types Plasmatic Rounds: "Plasmatic Rounds" are possibly one of the rarest types of ammunition in game. While the rounds are powerful and can blast right through armor, the cartidges are considered unstable after large periods of unuse. If not taken care of proberly, the magazine containing the rounds will explode due to heat escaping from the casing. Ironically, this defect can also make for an exceptionally deadly makeshift grenade. Unfortunetly, this is not suggested due to the plasma's unpredictable tendencies to explode at any given time. While Plasma can be found in most generally powerful guns, working with the material can be downright dangerous. This is why many companies have stopped production of such volatile ammunition and will even attempt to persuade others to change to the more reliable "Light-Refracting Rounds". During the recent explosion of military activity, Avarethian officials have now started to bring this ammunition back to the battlefield due to it's amazing power. During the events of the "Multiplayer", it has been revealed that plasmatic ammunition has been refined and is now much safer, allowing for collection of the shells from the environment without consequence. This is funny, however, as most plasmatic rounds scattered around the battlefield are already spent and can't really do much for ammunition purposes. Fortunetly, rounds found inside of unused magazines or in firearms are still usable. Light-Refracting Rounds: While much safer and cheaper than their plasmatic cousins, "Light-Refracting Rounds" have many defects of their own. The ammunitions cartidges, which act almost like a large battery, have a set amount of stored energy that is used up with each shot. After a certain amount of shots, the cartridge will run dry and will be unable to be used until charged once again. While this may seem like a nice way to save on ammunition, few cartidges can be replenished on the battlefield due to the amount of people and materials required in order to charge the devices. This has led to many Avarethian officials adopting a more expensive (yet better in the long run) type of Light-Refracting round that will slowly charge over time when not in use. The cartidges are charged via a small device that latches onto the empty cartidge, expelling excess energy not used in the firing of the gun into the cartidge. While this has many advantages in combat, it has been revealed that to recharge one cartidge fully would take nearly two cartidges, effectivily nullifying the ammunitions reusability. While certain weapons during "Multiplayer" still use this odd function, most regular firearms use cartidges with more energy to allow for many shots to be fired at once before overheating. While the firearms that use this ammunition generally fire much faster than Plasma, Light-Refracting don't do much against armor and are much more effective against health. Caustic Rounds: "Corrosive Rounds" are a mixture of highly volatile substances put inside the tip of a bullet that corrode and eventually rip apart armor bit by bit at the molecular level. While not as strong as plasma in going through armor, corrosive rounds have a much bigger spread over armor, almost able to cover a large section of the chest just from a few shots. Ironically, this corrosion effect slowes down once it begins to dry, making it somewhat hard to contain the material whilst keeping it active. Production of this type of ammunition was once stopped early due to concerns for personnel and developers alike. This concern was capitilized during a major contamination breach where the toxic substance leaked into many devices that manufactured the ammunition and rendered them useless. This was later revealed to be not so much of a loss as the Avareth's government realized the ammunition could take out machines and other mechanical things out with ease, prompting the recent redistribution of the rounds during "Co-Op" and "Multiplayer". These "Corrosive Rounds" actually act like a poison on vehicles, armor and even machines, causing them to gain damage slowly over time that takes a long time to repair. Nova Rounds: Known for their incredibly flammable nature, Nova rounds instantly burst into flame after hitting an object. This is due to a high concentration of highly-flammable metallic compounds at the tip of the bullet protected by a heat-resistant layer, allowing the bullet to fly through the air without the worry of pre-detonation. This covering is very fragile against solid objects, however, and will shear off after hitting something. This "smashing" effect causes the bullet to burn ferociously and will actually allow it to burn for a short time (roughly four seconds) before fizzing out. The bullet's contents were once used in various lighting systems and even other mechanisms, eventually leading to it's production over the course of the war. This product proved to be a mistake as of later, as the Avareth's main production plant was attacked and easily destroyed by the Panover years later, devastating one of the Avareth's most guarded facility. Even though serious production of such ammunition stopped, black market vendors secretly sold the ammunition to the highest bidder, allowing many corrupt Avarethian officials to obtain them and endow them upon their soldiers. While these rounds are weak against armor, they deal constant damage to an enemy's health and make it harder for the individual to heal themselves. Glacial Rounds: A new type of ammunition produced during the events of the "Singleplayer" campaign, Glacial rounds were actually an idea Merix himself had worked on for several years, later presenting the new ammunition to the Avareth's greatest officials. These odd rounds were specifically meant to chill an enemy's blood and tissue and make it harder for such a being to function on the battlefield. The round itself contains an instant-freezing agent that cools the area around it below 300 degrees celcius upon impact, requiring constant application to take effect. This ammunition proved to be rather dangerous, however, as the flash freezing effect left many individuals with permanent frostbite-like wounds. Deemed to dangerous for civilian use, the rounds were tested on the battlefield near the end of the "Singleplayer" campaign (although, they were technically used by Merix beforehand), proving to be incredibly effective against lightly-armored individuals. This use also happened to apply to the Vul, as they were cold-blooded creatures who couldn't last long against the ammunition's freezing effect, becoming one of the Avareth's strongest force against the Vularion menace. Vaporous Rounds: Eruptible Rounds: High-Voltage Rounds: "Smart" Rounds: Thudding Rounds: Reprecussion Rounds: Dighted Rounds: Blight Rounds: Macerating Rounds: Primary Firearms ' VCT2 Crion (Rifle)': SPAD-24 Viscerator (Shotgun): REPR-00 Scythe (Sniper): Secondary Guns Z9-2H Sector (Revolver): 7T4 Zodiac'' ''(Revolver): GR3 Thunderbolt (Pistol) W9-8U Duster (Pistol): CZ14 Hunter (Pistol): EX-1 Tether (Pistol): Q2-0U Mawkin (Light SMG): T39 Carpus (Wrist Gun): G-140 Stump (Wrist Gun): Anti-Vehicle Weapons EF-108 Incinerator (Rocket Launcher): TUFE-12 Popper (Grenade Launcher): QU-01 Clutch (High-Powered Explosive): VOV 60 Contrivance (Repair Tool): Anti-Personnel Weapons ' BU-1 Derelict (Grenade)': DR-UL Void (Grenade): ' OX-2 Plasmatic Claws (Melee Weapon)': ' 5U5 Tonic (Medical Syringe Tool)': ZZ-550 Droid (Digitally-Operated Machine): Community The community of HA.Z.A.R.D already gets to say "hello" and "you stole my kill" to their comrades during battle, so how awesome would it be to view other players personal maps, guns, armor or even skins? Well, once you activate the Community, you'll be able to view the fine works of the community singlehandedly and will have the ability to comment, rate or even use them in your own personal game. Once a substantial amount of votes have been placed on something, the item in question will be spotlighted and will be voted for skin/weapon/mod/map/vehicle of the week. If the player who happened to create such an item places first on either category, the item will actually be added to the game at a later date with it's own series of skins and useability. Full credit will go to the person who created the item and they will recieve in-game rewards for having their item placed inside of the game (note that such items will only appear in Multiplayer and no where else). Equipment All games have some type of upgrade for guns, well, at least shooters. Now, bear with me here fellas, but what would happen if these upgrades were actually fair? Imagine it this way, while players can use their equipment at specified levels at any time, players can only use one piece of equipment for each slot they have. Depending on the firearm or melee weapon you obtain, you will have more slots or less with your weapon of choice thanks to the weapon's strength. If the weapon is weaker, the weapon will have more slots than a more powerful tool of destruction, the maximum amount of mods resting at the two mark. Suppressors: High-Powered Flashlights: Multicolored-Dot Sights: Modified Barrels: Refurbished Triggers: Altered Magazines: Improved Folding Systems: Long Range Scopes: Gun Grips: Customized Finishes (Skins): Stabilizing Mechnanisms: TECH/GEAR Jet Pack: Constant Targeting Software: Duplicative Analyzer: Genetic Stimulant: Magnetic Boots: Thruster Device: Plasmatic Claws: Ionized Blade: Force Gauntlet: Grappling Mechanism: Energized Whips: Radar Jammer: Semi-Camoflauging Systems: Heat-Detecting Visor: Deployable Cover: Ballistic Shield: Hydraulic Slammer: ' Digitalized Holographic Image': Instant-Transporting Device: Viral Shut Down Signal: 'Vehicles' Vehicles are one of the best types of transportation and damage in any game, so why should that change in H.A.Z.A.R.D? Certain vehicles will appear at the beginning of each round, and players must scramble to enter them. Later on in the match, large ships will fly over the battlefield and drop their cargo; a random assortment of vehicles. Remember, though, the ship's drop vehicles to everyone and anywhere, meaning any faction (except the Vul) can use any vehicle. Unfortunetly, only certain classes can use certain vehicles, although all classes can get in ''a vehicle. For example, only the Lightest class can drive the Triforce, a three-wheeled stealth vehicle, but a Medium class (or even a Heavy) can hang on the side of the vehicle and shoot enemies. '''Triforce': The Triforce is possibly one of the smallest vehicles in the game. Only able to support two people, the vehicle has a hard time staying alive when pitted against many opponents. This is why the vehicle is incredibly fast, as it is meant more as a transport vehicle than anything else. When a player hangs on the side of the vehicle, they are able to shoot enemies. However, doing so leaves the player vulnerable to bullets. That is why the passenger can also enter a seperate section of the Triforce, allowing for greater protection at the cost of firepower. Sable: The Sable is a vehicle much like the Triforce in terms of it's general appearance, however it works much differently. The vehicle has four wheels instead of three this time, with two smaller light machine guns planted on both of it's sides. It can carry up to two people just like the Triforce but now allows the driver to fire it's dual-machine guns at enemies. Unfortunately, the vehicle (while doing more damage) does not have the range or capability of a player on it's side, making the vehicles only form of damage at it's front. Dart: A two-wheeled lightly armored vehicle, the Dart is known for it's incredible speed. Only able to carry one player, the vehicle is exceptional at taking a player place to place on the map. This speed and easy accessability comes at a price, however, as the vehicle has no way to protect itself and can be easily destroyed with enough suppressive fire. This is dubbed rather hard though as the Dart is the fastest vehicle in the game to date, outperforming the Phaser and even the Skimmer. Barge: A large six-wheeled transport vehicle, the Barge is specifically meant to protect it's passengers as they arrive at their destination. Boasting two large controllable rocket-blasters and the ability to hold four passengers, the Barge is a sluggish vehicle that can pack a serious punch if used correctly. This power comes at a price though as the Barge is horrible at making quick turns and is very susceptible to flying vehicles. Phaser: The lightest flying vehicle, the Phaser is meant to annoy enemy players by dealing semi-constant rocket damage. The vehicle is the fastest flight vehicle, somewhat in appearance to a jet. While it can deal a large amount of damage in a small amount of time, it is incredibly weak and can easily become devastated by air-defense vehicles (such as the Intersector). Due to it's speed, it is rather easy to turn the vehicle around and get inside of it, but the vehicle is much harder to slow down in the air and can cause new players to become disoriented. Mastadon: Guardian: Intersector: Skimmer: Goliath: Fiend: Triad: Extracter: Leviathon: Achievements/Trophies Now, we all know you can't have a game without some kind of reward system. So, what better way to award you than to send you a little pop up with a tiny bit of text proving you accomplished something. Yeah, I know, sounds pretty worthless now, doesn't it? Well, don't fret my friends. In H.A.Z.A.R.D, completing certain achievements/trophies awards you in game as well. So, there's actually a point to getting those tiny things. Oh yeah, one more thing, there are no "easy" achievements/trophies in H.A.Z.A.R.D. I mean, what would be the point of calling them achievement and trophies if it only took a few minutes to obtain them? Singleplayer Achievements/Trophies Beat 'em Up: Complete the Tutorial Level in Singleplayer with melee-specific attacks. William Tell's Fanboy: Snipe the beer bottle off a drunken man's head from over 50 ft without zooming in. This Is My Boomstick: Kill all Vul attempting to escape Serenity's Complex with a single-shot shotgun. Open Wide!: Throw a grenade into the Harrow's mouth before the battle begins (and leave one hell of a bad taste in it's mouth.) Co-Op Achievements/Trophies Just a Little Backup: Have a teammate revive you when your down and kill 4 enemies before their done. Say Hello To My Little Friend: Send Xaem's small alien pet (known as Fang) at a flying enemy. Get Over Here!: Use Garin's whip move to tear an enemy out of there vehicle. The Ol' One Two: Kill the Panoverian Heavy by knocking him into water with Neous melee and shock him to death with Rema's stunning blast. Multiplayer Achievements/Trophies Holy S@#% it Burns!: Chuck a sticky grenade at a player's unmasked face and watch the magic happen. Everybody Do The Flop: Knock three enemy players down at once in "Multiplayer" with one awesomely-powerful grenade. This. Is. H.A.Z.A.R.D!: Melee an enemy player off of the map with your massive muscles. Crash-Up Derby: Kill an enemy inside of their vehicle as a Heavy class using a very powerful melee weapon that you just happened to find. Give Me Some Sugar: Have 4 different medics heal your character in Multiplayer without dying. Home Run!: Hit an enemy's grenade with melee and have it launch almost 100 feet away....score! Teamwork's For Sissies: Kill ten enemies in a multiplayer match by yourself, because we all know your such a badass. Oh, So Close...: Kill an enemy player before their able to escape in a specified map with your amazing skills and douche moves. Bro Team: As a Light class, assasinate an enemy Heavy with your teammate (who is also a Light class) and give each other one hell of a high-five. What a Fatass: As a Heavy, land on an enemy Light class from a two-story building and kill that poor bastard instantly. David Meets Goliath (And David Lost): Kill a Light class as a heavy after being shot in the head with a sniper-rifle once, because Heavy classes know how to get shit done. You Go First: Have an enemy attempt to hijack your vehicle and drive off a cliffs edge as they pull you out, causing you to land on the edge and the enemy to...you know...die of stupidity. Tankception: As a Heavy class, enter a tank and kill another tank with a Heavy class inside of it. Try not to get your mind blown to smithereens. Who's The Heavy Now?: As a Light class, kill a Heavy class by landing on them with a mech from a high-rooftop and laugh, as you are the dominant fatass. Karma's A Bitch: Die by a fellow teammate and have them die in the same way a few seconds afterward, because betrayal's annoying as f****** hell. Not Dead Yet: Kill ten enemies in a single match while your health and armor is critical. Why? Man I don't know you people are ape-s*** crazy. Kamikaze Bomber: Kill four enemies at once in a single match by crashing an airborne vehicle into the middle of them (oh yeah, and you die at the end of it). 'Concept Art' ' Xaem Concept Art .jpg|Possibly the last rough draft of Xaem's general design. Rema Varit Concept #104212014.jpg|A rough draft of Rema's design. Xaem Concept Art #304212014_0001.jpg|The first draft of Xaem's design. Xaem Conceptual Art.jpg|The second rough draft of Xaem's general design. Xaem Armor Concept.jpg|One design of Xaem's armor. Vul Light Class Concept Art #104212014.jpg|One rough design for the Vul's lightest class, the Gnasher. ' Category:Shooter Category:Action Category:First-Person Perspective Category:Third-Person Perspective Category:Games